El poder del orgullo
by Antoni Belmont
Summary: Escanor, el dios del sol ve que la humanidad una vez mas esta en peligro asi que decide obsequiar su poder a un humano especial quien tiene un corazon puro y con el valor suficiente para portar su fuerza que desgraciadamente no iba a tener poder, cosa que no se le hizo justo al dios, asi que lo eligio para ser el nuevo protector de la tierra ¿que le deparara a nuestro nuevo hèroe?
1. Chapter 1

(FAVOR DE LEER TODO PARA SABER COSAS QUE HARE PARA ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS)

(Opening 1 de los 7 pecados capitales versión español).

Gritaré este amor por siempre resonará.

En mis brazos soporté la tristeza y el dolor, cuando aquella luz se alejaba.

Correré a través de mi solida razón.

Soy un ser que vivirá siempre al borde de la fe, en mis sueños te veré junto a mí.

Sé que un día viviremos un comienzo distinto si luchamos.

Tu hermosa voz amable es capaz de hacer, que el mundo al fin pueda cambiar.

Solos no podemos continuar.

Sin apoyo no te puedes levantar, nuestras manos vamos a unir.

Y el mañana avanzar sin límites.

Gritaré este amor por siempre resonará.

Nos cruzamos sin querer, todos deben entender, que unidos siempre brillaremos.

Voy a superar mis ganas de renunciar.

Soy un ser que vivirá siempre al borde de la fe, en mis sueños te veré junto a mí.

Cada vez que culpo a alguien, por sentir miedo de errores cometer.

Me doy cuenta que el culpable, que busco solamente se trata de mí.

Tus palabras calaron aquí, en profundidad vibraron en mi ser.

Todavía busco el sueño que, palpitante vive aquí en mi corazón.

Tus sentimientos cambian con el viento.

Danzan llenos de pasión, puedo verlo en tu mirar, no te rindas ya no hay retorno.

Viajaré a través de los bellos días que.

Me invitan a volver y mis pasos recoger, en mis sueños te veré junto a mí.

*Solo de guitarra*.

Ya no quiero perder frente a este dolor, todo el odio conquistar y dejarlo atrás.

Encarare mis miedos, mi cobardía y mi fragilidad.

Ya no importa si se ríe de mí, lucharé y voy a proteger esta voz.

Que me anima a avanzar, y vibra fuerte dentro de mi corazón.

Gritaré este amor por siempre resonará.

En mis brazos soporté la tristeza y el dolor, cuando aquella luz se alejaba.

Correré a través de mi solida razón.

Soy un ser que vivirá siempre al borde de la fe, en mis sueños te veré junto a mí.

Junto a mí.

(Fin del Opening).

Nota: todos los créditos son para la señorita Salomeanjari quien hizo el cover. Quien hizo un excelente trabajo digno de la serie que merece ser la versión oficial del doblaje latino.

Nota 2: sé que pongo el Opening en el capitulo 2, pero no pude aguantar la tentación de ponérselos a la de ya.

INICIO

Se encontraban 5 niños en el parque, 3 brabucones, 1 pequeño llorando y nuestro protagonista protegiendo al pequeño de esos cobardes sin vergüenza, pero por alguna razón Izuku tenía la cabeza baja impidiéndole ver sus ojos, aparte que no se mostraba nada nervioso o temeroso a pesar de estar en desventaja, a la par que se sentía mucho calor a su alrededor cosa que notaron los demás, pero que no le tomaron importancia por estar en un día caloroso.

Izuku: es que no tienen honor escorias, je me dan lastima por aprovecharse de un pequeño demostrando que son unos cobardes (lo dijo seriamente, pero con una sonrisa burlona demostrando soberbia y orgullo, a la par que su voz era más gruesa y varonil de lo normal).

Bakugo: cierra la maldita boca perdedor, aunque tengas ese poder siempre estarás de bajo de mí y te venceré para demostrarlo, a él (lo dijo sumamente cabreado por las palabras de Izuku que eran la verdad, abalanzándose hacia el con sus amigos, los cuales uno tenía alas de murciélago y el otro podía extender sus dedos, mientras que Izuku estaba quieto como si no le importase el peligro en el que estaba, cosa que el pequeño vio con terror y le iba a pedir que escapara para que no saliera lastimado, sin embargo).

En el momento en que lo iban a golpear, Izuku alzo su rostro mostrando sus ojos que eran de color azules, a la par que su cabello verdoso cambiaba a naranja resplandeciente, señal de que había activado su poder.

(aquí se cortará la cámara con un pantallazo negro aplicando suspenso).

Después de unos segundos emergió una luz muy brillante, majestuosa, poderosa y omnipotente en la ciudad haciendo que lo de más se oscureciera, a la par que un terremoto muy poderoso se manifestara, haciéndoles creer a los ciudadanos que un meteorito muy grande y poderoso hubiese caído donde estaban los niños.

Después ambulancias fueron a investigar la zona para ver si no había heridos en el parque, para encontrar a 4 niños inconscientes y a un pequeño que estaba realmente traumado por lo que presencio, a la par que vieron un cráter que cubría una gran parte del parque haciéndoles pensar que fue el meteorito.

Entonces sin perder ni un segundo llevaron a los niños a un hospital para ser atendidos, a lo cual los doctores se sorprendieron al ver a uno de los niños tener su estómago severamente lastimado, a otro con una herida muy grande en la cabeza, el tercero tener su nariz y cara severamente lastimadas a la par que tenía quemaduras en la mayoría de su cuerpo, a lo cual intuyeron que sobre cargo su poder y creo una explosión que lastimo a los demás, y el cuarto solamente estaba dormido pero ileso.

Mientras tanto el pequeño que fue testigo de lo que paso fue interrogado, pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra por el shock que tenía así dejando el incidente como un accidente.

Nota: lo siento por esa última frase es que quería hacerle como yoda de stars wars :v:v.

TIEMPO DESPUES.

Se ve a nuestro protagonista adolescente corriendo a toda velocidad, para presenciar la batalla entre héroes y un delincuente que se volvió loco al ser acorralado por los héroes.

Sin embargo, Izuku se veía tonificado y varonil, (véanlo con su cuerpo después del entrenamiento de la playa que le impuso All Might), dado a que desde aquel día en que manifestó su poder y ese ser le hablara en sus sueños, decidió entrenar arduamente todos los días con todas sus fuerzas, para poder adaptar y controlar ese poder que le había concedido ese ser, que en palabras de Izuku era un dios omnipotente, el cual estaba agradecido por haberle obsequiado su bendición a pesar de que no entendía por qué lo eligió a él.

Al llegar vio al villano encima de un puente donde pasaban los trenes (o metros), mientras que los héroes estaban remediando los desastres que el provocaba y ponían a salvo a los civiles, hasta que uno fue a enfrentar al villano tiburón, el héroe conocido como Kamui Woods empezó a pelear ferozmente contra el villano, mientras que Izuku ponía en su libreta información del héroe que notaba como su pasatiempo favorito.

(ya todos conocen aquella batalla. Izuku no interfirió dado a que quería observar a los héroes y aprender de ellos para cuando sea su turno en hacer justicia, además que obviamente era un muchacho y no lo iban a tomar bien si se arriesgaba a luchar, no importando cual fuese su poder).

Después de unos momentos el héroe iba a usar una habilidad sumamente poderosa, sin embargo, una heroína novata sumamente hermosa, se le adelanto y pateo (o piso) al villano dejándolo fuera de combate, a la par que dejaba a los demás héroes en ridículo.

Esta joven y bella heroína era conocida como MT Lady, la cual tomaba el crédito de la victoria y llevaba al villano a la policía, mientras que sus fans le sacaban muchas fotos e Izuku hacia apuntes de información sobre ella, para después estar delante de las cámaras disfrutando de su fama.

En esos momentos un civil que tenía una cabeza muy extraña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Izuku.

Civil: oye muchacho ¿te estas preparando para ser un héroe verdad? En ese caso te deseo mucha suerte chico y nunca te rindas (declaro alegremente teniendo confianza en Izuku emitiéndole mucha buena vibra, cosa que lo motivo y le agradeció).

Izuku: si señor, me esforzare (lo dijo en respuesta mostrando un rostro lleno de alegría y determinación).

MAS TARDE EN LA ESCUELA.

El profesor estaba dando un discurso de motivación a los alumnos que estaban sumamente entusiasmados por ir a la preparatoria, en donde tomarían el curso de héroes a excepción de Izuku y Bakugo que estaban en silencio mientras que los demás celebraban.

Pero las celebraciones cesaron cuando el musulmán comenzó a dar un discurso de soberbia y ego, declarando que el sería el único que iría a la UA, la escuela de héroes más grande y popular de Japón, para convertirse en el más grande héroe de todos y el más rico alardeando de sus metas, mientras que los demás lo abucheaban hasta que el profesor los detuvo al ver una peculiaridad.

Profesor: valla parece que Izuku también ira a UA (declaro curiosamente mientras que todos miraban a Izuku y él se ponía muy nervioso, más que nada por el Motoyasu explosivo quien lo miraba con odio e ira absurdamente, sin una razón lógica o verdadera).

Sin embargo, el silencio incomodo acabo cuando los demás comenzaron a motivar y elogiar a Izuku, dado a que sabían un poco de su poder que era crear y manipular llamas solares muy poderosas, el cual lo consideraban un poder sumamente genial y útil, a la par que a todos le caía super bien dado a que el detenía al chispitas, cuando se quería pasar de superioridad con los demás, cosa que lo hizo encabronar al ver como los demás apoyaban al nerd de la clase y este los aceptaba humildemente.

Al terminar las clases Bakugo lo iba a amenazar prohibiéndole entrar a la academia, sin embargo.

Bakugo: escúchame pedazo de mier... te ordeno que canceles tu solicitud para ingresar a la UA, yo soy el único que tiene el derecho de estar ahí, no un nerd miedoso hijo de mami que ni me llega a los talones, y ni creas que solo porque aquella vez que me venciste es prueba suficiente para creerte mucho, yo seré el héroe número 1 de todos los tiempos y nada ni nadie impedirá que lo logre ¿entendiste? (le grito sumamente furioso y arrogante creyendo que con eso podía desestimar e inclusive dañar el espíritu de Izuku, sin saber que cometió un error sumamente grave que le dolería mucho, dado a que hizo que Izuku activara su poder).

Izuku: ¿terminaste? (lo dijo seriamente con su voz que se hizo más gruesa y varonil, mientras que volvía a sonreírle de manera orgullosa, cosa que aterro al gritón dado a que esa no era la primera, ni la décima, ni la centésima vez que lo veía así y que lograba hacer que se calmaba y se retiraba como niño castigado, mientras que sus escoltas trataban de sostenerlo dado a que esta vez se lo había tomado enserio por su sueño, sin embargo, poco o nada le importo a Izuku sino al contrario le dio mucha risa, cosa que provoco más al gritón).

Bakugo: si no retiras tu solicitud de ingreso, te matare y te convertiré en pedacitos de carne asada que me deleitare mient... (trato de amenazar nuevamente maldiciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que harto a Izuku y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al suelo vomitando su almuerzo, a la par que había perdido sus energías y quedaba inmóvil, mientras que sus amigos salían corriendo como gallinas sin cabeza dejándolo a su suerte por el terror de ver a Izuku en ese modo).

Izuku: dices que no debería ingresar a la academia UA ¿y quién lo decidió?, dices que soy débil ¿y quién lo decidió?, dices eres mejor que yo ¿y quién lo decidió?, dices que serás el mayor héroe existente ¿y quién lo decidió?. Yo soy el único que decide. **DUERME** (sentencio esas palabras tan omnipotentes y sensuales con su voz gruesa, a la par que tenía su pelo naranja y ojos azules resplandecientes por su poder, el cual estaba liberando un calor insoportable, burlándose de su meta como si fuera una promesa con orgullo, para que al final le diese un pisotón que lo dejo inconsciente).

Nota: no uso ni el uno por ciento de su poder, fue su fuerza natural que adquirió en sus entrenamientos que hizo desde que descubrió su poder, cuando lo libere su cuerpo manifestara los cambios (si saben a lo que me refiero he, guiño).

MOMENTOS DESPUES.

Estaba Izuku estaba leyendo felizmente su libreta en donde tenía información de los héroes que había recolectado, mientras que recordaba un día muy especial para el que le dio fuerzas para convertirse en su héroe favorito.

Flashback.

Vemos a Izuku de niño en su casa pidiéndole a su mamá que le pusiera un video especial. a lo cual accedió cariñosamente mientras que terminaba de lavar los trastes y se dirigían a su cuarto.

Entonces ya cuando le puso el video, Izuku vio con admiración la pantalla de su computadora como había un accidente, en donde uno de los sobrevivientes grababa con su teléfono al héroe numero 1 All Might, quien estaba cargando a heridos inconscientes de un vehículo volcado, mientras que reía ante la cámara cosa que sorprendió a los presentes, para después oír unas palabras que los consoló y les alegro que dijera (ya todo está bien, porque yo estoy aquí).

Mientras tanto Izuku se inspiraba por las palabras y el espíritu inquebrantable de ese héroe quien tanto admiraba, a la par que comenzaba a reír como el en señal de entusiasmo, mientras que su mamá lo veía en la puerta con una sonrisa que cambio por unos momentos por una mueca de preocupación que, sin embargo, lo dejo pasar retirándose de su habitación.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Estaban con el doctor Izuku y su mamá esperando los resultados de sus exámenes que le revelarían si tenía un poder especial, hasta que el doctor decidió dar el diagnostico un tanto pensativo.

Doctor: señora Midoriya ¿hay alguien en su familia que pueda manipular o controlar el fuego? (pregunto curiosamente para tratar de saber de dónde provino los resultados, cosa que dejo un poco confundida a Inko pero no le tomo importancia para contestar, a la par que hizo que Izuku se entusiasmara más presintiendo que tendría un poder de fuego).

Inko: pues mi esposo puede respirar fuego ¿pasa algo doctor? (pregunto curiosa pero tranquila sintiendo en su interior un buen presentimiento).

Doctor: ya veo, le pregunte porque su hijo tiene un poder maravilloso algo que jamás haya visto, su hijo porta en su interior llamas de fuego solares, los cuales apuesto que podrá liberar y controlar a voluntad, además que medimos sus habilidades físicas y el artefacto mostró que sus habilidades podían llegar a ser muy fuertes *por no decir que exploto* (no le convenció mucho la respuesta de la dama por la diferencia de similitud de poderes, pero lo dejo pasar para informarles alegremente las características del poder de Izuku susurrando lo de los asteriscos, cosa que lo haría pensar en cuidar al pequeño para que ese poder no caiga en las garras de los villanos).

Al escuchar las palabras del doctor, ambos se alegraron y emocionaron como no tenían idea, Izuku empezando a celebrar e Inko elogiándolo y motivándolo para que sea un héroe y use su poder adecuadamente.

MAS TARDE.

Después de cenar nuevamente Inko felicito a Izuku sobre sus poderes, sin embargo, empezó una platica seria en donde pidió que solo los usara si fuera realmente necesario o estuviese en peligro, a lo cual Izuku asentía con sinceridad y determinación, dado a que los videos de All Might mas o menos le enseñaron a cuando manifestar su poder y las características de ser un héroe.

Ya después de la conversación el pequeño fue a su habitación feliz a seguir viendo videos de All Might, mientras que Inko lo veía desde la puerta feliz por su pequeño sabiendo que de el yace un ángel guardián, que protegerá al mundo de las garras del mal y tranquila viendo que su preocupación del día pasado no era nada grave, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando el pequeño Izuku pregunto.

Izuku: mamá ¿algún día lograre ser como él? (pregunto lleno de alegría y esperanza de cumplir su sueño, sin saber que él será mas grande que todos los héroes existentes de ese mundo, gracias a la bendición que yacía en su interior).

Inko: si Izuku, lo harás, lo lograras y espero estar a tu lado el día en que finalmente lo cumplas para presenciarlo (declaro con una sonrisa cariñosa de madre depositando su confianza en su pequeño héroe, palabras que Izuku grabo en su corazón como una meta y que agradeció con todas sus fuerzas).

Fin del Flashback.

Al terminar de recordar esos días tan importantes se dio cuenta que estaba pasando por debajo de un puente, cosa que no le dio importancia y estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino, sin embargo, una especie de lodo emergió de una coladera para segundos después tomar la forma de un monstruo horrible y deforme, evento que le pareció curioso a nuestro protagonista, pero que no sentía miedo o algo por el estilo gracias a su bendición.

Monstruo: el camuflaje perfecto para el cazador, ahora tu serás mi comida y me darás la suficiente fuerza para hacerme invencible, con tu poder venceré al maldito que casi me derrota, es hora de co... (empezó a dar su discurso típico de villano barato de película Hollywoodense, fanfarroneando de su poder creyendo de que al encontrarse con un joven adolescente le iba a ganar fácilmente, sin saber que estaba en frente de un semi dios que era mucho mas peor que el héroe del que escapo, para ya al final ponerse en posición de combate dispuesto a devorarlo, sin embargo, vio que el que el chico se empezó a reír a carcajadas, a lo cual se sintió sumamente ofendido).

Izuku: que chistoso, me recuerdas a un monstruo de una caricatura extranjera, que siempre pierde contra un héroe que se vestía de murciélago, jajaja (empezó a burlarse a carcajadas de su contrincante a pesar del peligro en el que estaba, señal de que había activado inconscientemente su poder).

Monstruo: insolente ¿que no vez que te matare y devorare? ¿es que acaso no me tienes miedo? (pregunto fastidiado dado a que el chico se seguía riendo de el hasta que hizo la ultima pregunta, que logro tranquilizarlo).

Izuku: por supuesto que no, por qué habría de sentir miedo de alguien quien es mucho más débil que yo, solo me produce lastima (declaro con esa voz tan sensual y zukulenta que hace dudar la heterosexualidad de cualquier hombre, a la par que ponía una mirada sumamente seria y llena de poder y orgullo, cosa que hizo que los instintos del monstruo gritaran con todas sus fuerzas que intentara salvar su vida, *véanlo como cuando Asura Kabuto sintió el verdadero terror por unos segundos al intentar golpear a Saitama*, sin embargo, lo dejo pasar para tratar de intimidarlo, pero en menos de un parpadeo sintió un puño entre sus ojos y boca, golpe que casi lo destruyo por completo).

Entonces, cuando iba a tratar de recuperarse uniendo todos los pedazos de su cuerpo que salieron volando, vio que Izuku lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, a la par que sus ojos y cabello cambiaron de color, cosa que hizo que se diera cuenta de su error e intento escapar por las alcantarillas, sin embargo, Izuku con su super velocidad se puso enfrente de él pisándole la cara, acción que le dolió demasiado dado a que aparte del pisotón sentía que el zapato del chico lo quemaba con una radiación insoportable.

Izuku: me asegurare que no vuelvas a lastimar a alguien inocente otra vez para siempre (sentencio esas palabras indicando que le iba a dar una vio... Mas dolorosa que las que les dio a los 10 mandamientos cuando estaba en su antiguo hogar).

Después de unos segundos, un caballero muy grande y musculoso con ropa de civil y con una bolsa de supermercado que contenía alimentos había llegado al lugar de un salto, el cual era el héroe que estaba persiguiendo al monstruo de lodo, el cual había creído que estaba en ese lugar haciendo de las suyas, sin embargo, quedo anonadado al voltear y ver al monstro de lodo transformado en mier... literalmente mientras que un chico peli naranja le estaba apuntando con su mano, la cual tenia una majestuosa bola de fuego que parecía un sol, a la par que tenia una mirada seria en señal que estaba listo para acabar con el dolor y sufrimiento del villano, pero que al sentir la presencia del héroe se distrajo por verlo, cosa que el monstruo aprovecho usando sus ultimas fuerzas para escapar por las alcantarillas.

Izuku: ¿All Might? ¿es All Might en persona? (se preguntó dentro de sí por la impresión, mientras volvía a la normalidad y deshacía el sol que tenía en su mano).

All Might: hola joven soy All Might y estoy buscando un delincuente con forma de lodo ¿lo has visto? (pregunto de forma curiosa haciéndose de la vista gorda, para que no se diera cuente de que sabia lo que iba a hacer).

Izuku: si vino aquí y trato de atacarme, pero gracias a mi poder y a tus consejos pude quitármelo de encima jeje (declaro la verdad de lo que paso omitiendo el examen de próstata extrema que le aplico al monstruo, *no literalmente*, a la par que menciono el blog personal de su héroe favorito en donde publicaba muchas cosas interesantes, entre ellas consejos de como defenderse de un villano, cosa que lo tomo como un alago).

All Might: entiendo muchacho entonces como agradecimiento te daré mi autógrafo (declaro con su típica personalidad alegre e inspiradora, cosa que alegro mucho a Izuku y agradeció tal recompensa, para sacar su libreta especial de héroes y ahí poner su firma).

Izuku: se lo agradezco de corazón señor, lo atesorare con todas mis fuerzas (lo dijo haciendo muchas reverencias como si tuviera su personalidad normal).

All Might: bien me tengo que retirar sigue así y serás un gran héroe (lo dijo un poco apresurado sintiendo que ya estaba cerca de su límite, empezando a prepararse para saltar).

Izuku: espere, tengo que preguntarle una cosa por favor (trato de detenerlo dado a que quería que le diera un consejo para ser como el, y convertirse en un héroe tan grande como el).

All Might: no, no puedo esperar, nos vemos. Sigue apoyando a nosotros joven y suerte (lo dijo apresurado mientras saltaba, cosa que le desagrado un poco a Izuku y decidió seguirlo usando su poder).

Izuku ¡All Might! No dejare que te vayas hasta que contestes mi pregunta (grito muy fuerte con su voz normal cosa que llamo la atención del héroe quien volteo para ver como lo seguía muy fácilmente, impresionándose mucho pero que no sabia si por la hazaña que hizo o por su fanboysmo).

All Might: esta bien, esta bien aterricemos en una azotea y hablemos (lo dijo nervioso, pero a la vez cómico creyendo que solo necesitaría un par de segundos, mientras que una gota imperceptible de sangre se escurría de su sonrisa).

MOMENTOS DESPUES.

Al aterrizar en un edificio muy alto All Might, recrimino cómicamente al chico por su imprudencia arriesgando su vida para solamente hablar con él, a lo cual Izuku se disculpo de la misma forma cómica, hasta que el héroe decidió acabar con la situación.

All Might: ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu pregunta muchacho? (pregunto alegremente como si se le hubiese olvidado lo que paso hace unos segundos)

Izuku: ¿cómo puedo ser como tú? Cuando sea mi turno de ser un héroe, quiero ser tan valiente e inquebrantable como tu que eres el héroe que mas he apreciado e inspirado, sin embargo, tengo miedo de no ser digno de portar el rango de héroe profesional a pesar de tener un poder como todos (relato con tristeza y miedo, pero sobre todo con sinceridad esas palabras, cosa que entendió a la perfección el símbolo de la paz dado a que paso por eso cuando lo entreno su mentora, a la par que sentía humildad y pureza dentro del chico, señal que va a ser una leyenda en el territorio de la justicia como él)

All Might: cuando sea el momento recuerda estas palabras. **El propósito de un héroe es salvar a los demás con una sonrisa, porque es lo correcto. **Esa es la verdadera fuerza y el verdadero espíritu de un héroe (aconsejo sabiamente esas palabras que su mentora le dijo cuando llego la hora de tomar su lugar como portador del OFA, palabras que entendió a la perfección y que grabo en su corazón como guía para derrotar al villano del destino, y crear con su voluntad su propio destino).

Sin embargo, cuando ya se iba a despedir del chico Izuku comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, cosa que lo incomodo y por prestarle atención no pudo resistir mas y perdió su transformación, acción que hizo sacar de sus pensamientos a Izuku, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a All Might quedo anonadado por lo que presencio.

Fin de capitulo.

(Ending: primer Opening de Boku no Hero).

Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de

Iki o tometa gozen goji

Hijoukaidan de tsume o kamu

Asu wa docchi da? The day has come.

Keshite akenai yoru mo

Oritsudzukete yamanai ame mo

Kono rokudemonai sekai niwa arunda yo.

Sukoshi mo hen dewa nai no

Madoromi ni ashi o torareteru

Anata o semeteiru wake janainda yo.

Hitori kuusou ni asobu

Soko de omoiegaita koto made

Hajiru no kai?.

Karamiau meikyuu

Soredemo yuku to iu no?

Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu

Hajimari no kane no ne.

Yuku ate mo don't know, don't know

Hontou wa kowainjanai no?

Fumidasu sono ippo ga kaeteyukeru sa

The day has come.

Wakariaenai yatsu mo

Wakatta you na furi shita yatsu mo

Kono rokudemonai sekai niwa irunda yo.

Koko wa jigoku janakute

Mashite tengoku no hazu mo naku

Choudo sono mishinme no you na basho nanda.

Asu o uranau kaado

Kaze ga makiageta imi nara

Shitteru daro.

Karamiau meikyuu

Soredemo yuku to iu no?

Chiisaki tabibito ga kanaderu

Hajimari no kane no ne.

Iku ate mo don't know, don't know

Hontou wa kowainjanai no?

Fumidasu sono ippo ga kaeteyukeru sa

The day has come.

Sono me de mita mono dake shinjiteitai

Keredo kage ni obiete wa

Warui yokan ga hontou ni bakeru

Cry on, cry on.

Hateshinai real survivor

Ashi o hippariau

Ikinokotta mono ga shousha de

Fair nado wa gensou

Sinobiyoru secret hunter

Kataru nowa tenkakokka

Hijoukaidan de tsume o togu

Asu wa docchi da? The day has come.

(Fin del Ending).

Extras.

1\. como todos pueden ver Izuku ahora es el portador del dios todopoderoso papi Escanor. Lo cual significa que será un prota totalmente invencible y sensual, sin embargo, le he hecho un par de modificaciones al poder haciéndolo mas cabrán (cosa que no era necesario pero que os aseguro que valdrán la pena).

Modificación 1: que ya no necesitará ser de día para activarlo, podrá transformarse tanto como voluntaria, como involuntariamente cuando este en peligro o cuando este sumamente furioso.

Modificación 2: cuando lo active involuntariamente no será Izuku quien tome el mando de su poder si no el mismísimo Escanor quien será el responsable de que cada batalla que tenga este en una página para caballeros si saben a lo que me refiero (guiño).

Modificación 3: el poder de Izuku podrá curar casi todo tipo de heridas como las llamas del Vengador Fantasma (a excepción de las que no puede interferir en el destino como la herida de All Might o el hermano mayor de Lida).

Modificación 4: expandiré la categoría de ataques de Escanor. No se preocupen no le pondré cosas alocadas ni ilógicas, solo que más allá de su sol cruel, la llamarada de orgullo y el puño solar, conozco más ataques que podría usar sin afectar su estilo o poder, como el ave fénix de Ikkí, o las lanzas de rayos solares del videojuego de Dark Souls, entre otros.

Modificación 5: al ser el portador de Escanor, Izuku ya no sentirá sentimientos negativos como miedo o nervios por la personalidad arrogante de su antiguo portador (a la par que más adelante revelare otro obsequio que le dio Escanor a nuestro protagonista, guiño).

En cuanto al romance no habrá harem Izuku solo estará al lado de una chica (los 10 primeros que adivinen que chica o señora madura estará le enviare avances del siguiente capítulo antes de publicarlo).

En fin, eso es todo, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y les pido perdón si las modificaciones que tendrá el poder de Escanor sean innecesarias o inclusive demasiado locas, pero es para darle originalidad y mucha epicidad, nos vemos a la siguiente CHAOOO.


	2. Lo siento

Hola hermanos fanficteros paso por aqui para pedir disculpas de tardar tanto ultimamente y les dire mis razones del porque:

1.- porque recientemente tuve un accidente junto a 2 seres queridos el cual a mi me daño levemente, mientras que uno de ellos si salio severamente lastimado y ahora esta en cama con muchas partes enyesadas.

2.- porque recientemente un trauma personal resurgió en mi y caí en una depresión muy fuerte por una cosa que vi que no puedo revelar, pero que me dejo muy devastado y eso me hizo no poder concentrarme.

de hecho tenia planeado subir un capitulo el 6 de julio dia de mi cumpleaños, pero no pude debido a ese trauma.

aun así pido disculpas por no darles sus rica droga que les gusta, prometo que pronto volvere y que les dare lo que merecen, si incluso las historias que tadavia me faltan como la de Goku en valkirye drive y Vergil en masou Gakuen hxh (en especial esta historia que he retrasado tanto para aprender a representar su verdadera personalidad y no hacer cosas como el clan sparda y ustedes disfuten de ese personaje que querian en los comentarios de la encuesta que hice en la historia de Gohan).

bueno creo que eso es todo nos vemos a la siguente me despido y nuevamente lo siento y GRACIAS.

CHAOOO!


End file.
